Jeff Gross
Jeff Gross, a mortgage consultant living in Richmond, Surrey and Leucadia, California was a contestant on both the UK and US versions of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire on October 30 2001 and November 19 2004. He won £64,000 and $500,000 American version 1. ($100) What rodents share their name with an exclaimation commonly used to express displeasure? A: Shrews B: Hamsters C. Rats D: Corporate lawyers Correct Answer: C 2. ($200) According to a common piece of advice, "Waste not," what? A: Win not B: Worry not C: Work not D: Want not Correct Answer: D 3. ($300) In the term "PIN number," the "I" stands for what? A: Information B: Identification C: Interest D: Index Correct Answer: B 4. ($500) What nationwide chain sells coffee tables with names such as Markör, Drömme and Fröjista? A: IKEA B: Sears C: Wal-Mart D: Kmart Correct Answer: A 5. ($1,000) What classic tv character usually calls his son-in-law "Meathead"? A: George Jefferson B: Howard Cunningham C: Archie Bunker D: Mr. Roeper Correct Answer: C 6. ($2,000) Peter Frampton's 1976 best-selling live album is titled "Frampton" what? A: Lives Forever! B: Comes Alive! C: Is on Fire! D: Here and Now! Correct Answer: B 7. ($4,000) In which of these sports can a player make a mistake called a "foot fault"? A: Tennis B: Baseball C: Golf D: Soccer Correct Answer: A 8. ($8,000) What type of poem consists of an octave followed by a sestet? A: Haiku B: Limerick C: Ode D: Sonnet Correct Answer: D 9: ($16,000) In 1994, Oliver North fell less than three percentage points short of winning the U.S. Senate seat of which state? A: Kansas B: North Carolina C: Virginia D: Nebraska Correct Answer: C 10: ($25,000) In March 2004, rebel leader Guy Phillipe declared himself the "military chief" of which country? A: Nicaragua B: Dominican Republic C: Panama D: Haiti Correct Answer: D 11: ($50,000) Often said to be the resting place of Noah's Ark, Mount Ararat lies in which country? A: Egypt B: Turkey C: Lebanon D: Syria Correct Answer: B 12: ($100,000) What is the first name of Agatha Christie's spinster sleuth Ms. Marple? A: Jane B: Abigail C: Edith D: Beatrice Correct Answer: A (At this point, Jeff uses his first lifeline, Ask The Audience: Studio: A-37% B-39% C-14% D-10%AOL: A-20% B-36% C-19% D-25% He isn't confident with his poll numbers, so he uses his next lifeline, Phone A Friend. His friend Todd is 100% precent sure the answer is Jane, which is the right answer) 13-A: ($250,000) What ex-president wrote about his love for fishing in the book "Fishing for Fun and to Wash your Soul"? A: Harry Truman B: Richard Nixon C: Herbert Hoover D: Dwight Eisenhower Correct Answer: C (Jeff has no idea of the answer, and uses his Switch The Question lifeline) 13-B: ($250,000) What is the highest note on a standard 88-key piano? A: C B: B flat C: F sharp D: A Correct Answer: A 14: ($500,000) After nitrogen and oxygen, what is the third most abundant gas in air? A: Xenon B: Argon C: Helium D: Neon Correct Answer: B (Jeff uses his last lifeline, 50:50, eliminating A and C. He had been leaning towards B, and makes it his final answer, making him a half millionaire) 15: ($1 Million) Now used to refer to a cat, the word "tabby" is derived from the name of a district of what world capital? A: Baghdad B: New Dehli C: Cairo D: Moscow Correct Answer: A (Jeff notes that the Egyptians used to worship cats, making him lean towards Cairo, but his inkling isn't strong enough, and he decides to walk away with $500,000) Category:£64,000 Category:Almost became millionaires Category:Who Wants to be a Millionaire U.S. contestants by region